


Hitting the Jackpot

by lurkdusoleil



Series: Load the Dice [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, D/s, Established Relationship, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven months they’ve been doing this--seven months since Kurt snagged a room card, lucky number seven, and found Blaine waiting for him inside. Seven months since he broke the rules and got Blaine in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Kinks: BDSM, established D/s relationship, bondage, threesome, oversensitivity, orgasm denial, cock rings, teasing, size!kink, barebacking, shmoopy-doopiness
> 
> This is the third and final part to the Load the Dice 'verse.

Exploring Blaine, exploring _with_ Blaine, is Kurt’s favorite way to spend his time.

Work no longer consumes his every second. He doesn’t spend every free second wallowing in bad TV and bad food. He doesn’t end his nights lonely and missing that little spark in his chest that comes with the satisfaction of sharing himself with someone. And nowadays, that spark is an electrical fire--wild, sweeping, nearly unstoppable as it grows and grows and he does nothing to smother it. 

He doesn’t want to smother it. It’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. 

Seven months they’ve been doing this--seven months since Kurt snagged a room card, lucky number seven, and found Blaine waiting for him inside. Seven months since he broke the rules and got Blaine in return. And it’s been six months since they gave themselves over to the other--six months of owning and freeing, taking and giving, and allowing all of it in return. 

Six months, and Blaine has been the best thing to enter Kurt’s life in a long time. Such a good sub--such a perfect boyfriend. 

Mostly. 

Sometimes, it still seems too easy. Like everything’s going to float away just as it floated in, but with much less peace in Kurt’s heart. Ironically, the peace sets Kurt on edge; Blaine seems to trust in some greater design and remain flippant about it, which doesn’t help any, of course. But Kurt has trouble with the concept of destiny, sometimes, though he aches for it to be true in the dark silence with Blaine resting on his shoulder, curled up and snuffling in his sleep, their bodies still cooling with sweat and tangled in the sheets and into each other. 

It’s probably the only point of contention between them, though thankfully it doesn’t arise often. But when it does, Kurt has trouble trusting what they have, even as he falls so thoroughly that even after just six months he feels the need to have Blaine twined into every thread of his life. But Blaine does trust it, and they’ve had their arguments about it. 

The first happened the morning after their first scene. They’d woken, calm and easy in Blaine’s bed, and ended up hobbling to the kitchen, sore from their exertions, quietly preparing coffee as they stretched and groaned their way through waking, shooting each other shy smiles the kind of which only appear after a night of truly filthy sex. 

And Kurt had smelled the coffee in his mug, and imagined himself waking like that every morning, and along with admitting to himself the night before that he was well and truly on his way to falling in love, it was too much. 

“Are we moving too fast?” he’d blurted, giving into the uncertainty. Blaine wasn’t his sub in that moment--just his boyfriend. Someone he wanted for a partner, someone who had declared the same wish, after _a month._

“What do you mean?” Blaine had asked, and his wide eyes had narrowed with hurt and Kurt had instantly gone on the defensive. 

“I don’t mean--look, Blaine, I just--” 

“Are you--are you having second thoughts? I don’t want to--” 

“No, I just--” Kurt had sighed and run his fingers through his hair. “Maybe. This sort of thing just doesn’t happen to me.” 

And Blaine had misunderstood, and Kurt had fumbled, and it had devolved into a tense exchange of snaps and half-veiled accusations that had ended with Blaine exploding. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Kurt!” He’d looked wild in that moment, hair still askew from bed, eyes wide, and a desperate grimace drawing his face. “First you break the rules to see me again, then you want to take it slow. Then you decide you’re ready for more, and now two days later you’re backing out. If you don’t want me, Kurt, if you don’t want _this_ , just say so now so we don’t go any further and both get even more hurt.” 

And his voice had broken, and Kurt had cracked, abandoning the reassembly of his barriers to fix what he had obviously damaged in their building. 

“I’m sorry,” he’d said, pulling Blaine into his arms, hurting when he’d backed away from it. “Blaine, I’m just--I’ve never met anyone like you. I’ve never had an easy time with this. And it just feels like...like it’s _too_ easy. Like I’m waiting for the punchline.” 

“Do you trust me?” 

Kurt felt so sick-- “Of course I do.” 

Blaine had grabbed his face, “Then just _trust_ me. I want _everything_ with you, Kurt. I know it, I can feel it. I trust that feeling. Don’t you feel it too?” 

“Yes. Yes, I feel it--” 

“Then trust it. Please. Just--just listen to both of us, why do you have to make it so _difficult_ \--” 

And Blaine had claimed Kurt’s mouth under his own, bruising and wonderful, and within minutes Kurt was bent over the counter, crying out Blaine’s name as they’d fucked out their frustrations. And this was how it went every time it had become an issue over six months--once in a great while, Kurt would doubt, and they’d try to discuss and tensions would run high and it would end with them going from panting with frustration to panting through a charged, cathartic fuck, taking out everything on themselves and each other. 

Kurt knows Blaine considers that a victory. Kurt would never allow that sort of behavior into their relationship if he didn’t trust both of them to know and maintain their boundaries. Kurt only grudgingly agrees. 

But the rest of the time...Blaine is everything Kurt wants. That’s really the only reason there’s anything wrong at all. If Kurt were younger, more naive, he’d probably see it exactly as Blaine does--the meeting of two souls destined to come together. And he does feel it--when they’re deep in a scene, when Blaine goes under and gives himself over to Kurt with total abandon, Kurt feels it rise inside him, Blaine’s trust the baking soda to his vinegar, welling up into something explosive and passionate that overwhelms him, changing his very makeup into something that is less wounded, less experienced. He turns into someone who believes that he and Blaine are really _meant_ for each other. And feeling that, having Blaine precious and vulnerable in his hands, accepting him and all that he believes and somehow _knows_ to be true--it’s something Kurt wants to deserve. 

So the week before their six month anniversary, Kurt lies happily alongside Blaine, humming and petting through his hair as Blaine slips in and out of a late afternoon nap, contemplating all the ways in which he just wants to spoil Blaine--for being so wonderful, for putting up with his shit and still wanting to be _his_. His good boy, who stands up to him and challenges him and makes him _want._

“Blaine?” he asks tentatively, twirling a loose curl. 

“Mmm,” Blaine hums, opening one eye and smiling up at him. “Yeah?” 

“I--I want to ask you something...potentially awkward,” Kurt says. Blaine opens his other eye and turns over to face Kurt, curling up into his arms. 

“Okay,” he says cautiously. “What’s up?” 

“Um...our first night together...when I made you talk about your fantasies...did you--did you mean _all_ of them?” 

Blaine tenses up a little, but after a brief moment Kurt feels him growing hard against where he rests along his thigh, and Kurt giggles. 

“Shut up,” Blaine pouts. “You can’t make me think about that and not expect me to react appropriately.” 

Kurt hums and kisses him, pulling back before Blaine can demand more. 

“So?” Kurt presses. “To...answer my question…” 

“Yes,” Blaine sighs. “I meant every one. Not that I _demand_ them or anything, I just like the ideas--” 

“And would you--like one of them to come true?” 

Blaine’s eyes glaze over just a bit, and he rocks into Kurt’s thigh. 

“Which one?” he gasps. “Kurt, tell me which one--” 

“I believe you had a fantasy about...being completely bound? And being made to watch while I… _fuck_ another sub?” 

He bites Blaine’s earlobe for emphasis, allowing his mouth to form over the sensitive flesh before he tongues it, suckling gently. Blaine writhes and clutches at Kurt. 

“Please tell me I can have it,” Blaine babbles. “Please, sir, please let me--please, I want that so badly--” 

Kurt kisses him, deep and dirty, pushing him onto his back. 

“You want it, then?” he asks in a whisper, dragging his lips along Blaine’s jaw. “You want to watch me fuck someone? And then you want me to fuck you? Make him come again...and again...and you can’t do anything until I decide it’s your turn?” 

“Oh god.” Blaine ruts against him. “Please, please yes--” 

“You’re ready to have me fuck you, then?” 

“I’ve been ready for ages, I don’t know why I never asked, Kurt, please--” 

“I know it’s a big deal for you, to trust like that--” 

“Kurt, I think we both know I trust you.” 

Kurt almost makes Blaine recant and try again with a _sir_ rather than his name, but if anything needs to be on even ground, it’s this loaded topic. 

“Okay,” Kurt soothes. “Okay. Then we can do it. I know someone who’d be interested, an old friend from college. Would you like to meet him, or--” 

“Just--um...can we--can we just do it?” Blaine asks. “I mean, if you’re good with him, that’s the important part. I just have to watch--” 

“I want you to be comfortable, Blaine,” Kurt insists, and Blaine shakes his head. 

“I am, I’m comfortable with whatever you want,” Blaine pushes back, rocking on Kurt’s thigh, reaching down and opening his pants with frantic fingers. “If you think he’s attractive, I’ll know, you show it all over your face, it’s so _hot_ \--” 

Kurt helps him tear his pants down, and flips him onto his stomach, rocking into his ass suggestively, ready to tease Blaine into wanting to be filled the whole week over. He won’t do it til it’s time--but he can make his beautiful sub _beg_ for it-- 

“I’ll give him a call, then.” 

\-- 

His name is Elliot, and he and Kurt had been in a short-lived band together back in college. He’d also been Kurt’s introduction into the scene. He’d introduced him to Stanley, who’d been his boyfriend and then encouraged him to explore being a Dom, and then when Stanley had bitten the dust, he’d introduced Kurt around a little more. They’d even hooked up once--a drunken shenanigan after a failed night of dancing, agreed never to be repeated. 

But Elliot had been more than happy to oblige Kurt’s request when he’d called, despite the fact that it would _technically_ be a repeat. Ropes and all, even if they weren’t going on Elliot himself this time. 

“So let me get this straight,” Elliot had said, and Kurt could _hear_ his pretty little grin over the phone. “You want me to come over to your boyfriend’s place, let you fuck me until I actually cannot anymore, and then I get to either lay around and watch you with him or go home, no strings attached.” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Kurt corroborated, and Elliot had laughed. 

“Well, count me in,” he’d said. “You wanna text me the details?” 

It’s that simple. Elliot shows up at the appointed time to Blaine’s apartment, and he and Kurt sit down in the living room with a glass of wine each to talk before they get started. 

“Where’s your sub?” Elliot asks, and Kurt smirks into his wine. 

“He’s already tied up,” Kurt says impishly. “I’m really not planning on making this easy for him.” 

“God, this is going to be fun.” Elliot sips his wine and smiles playfully at Kurt. “So what are the limits?” 

Kurt goes over everything briefly, and Elliot nods along. 

“So...I’m not banned from touching your boy?” he says. “I ask because...if you want me to...I could always make things a little more fun.” 

“Like how?” 

Elliot grins. 

\-- 

With a small addition to their plan in place, Kurt leads Elliot into the bedroom. Blaine is kneeling at the head of the bed, tied to the headboard, trussed up in silky ropes from his shoulders to his thighs. His cock hangs heavy and swollen between his legs, and he’s panting around the simple fabric gag he’d asked Kurt to put on him. 

He moans when Kurt guides Elliot in, and the subs both give each other once-overs. Blaine looks wrecked--Elliot licks his lips and smiles. 

“Where do you want me...Master?” 

Blaine whimpers, cock bobbing as he tenses and fights his binds, and Elliot’s grin lights up. Kurt settles into his role for this and nods to the bed. 

“Strip. Lie sideways across the bed, parallel to the footboard, on your stomach.” 

Kurt stands and watches, arms crossed, as Elliot does what he instructs. Kurt can see him relaxing into it, the game turning into something much less playful as it begins, something _darker_ and _harder._ Both Elliot and Blaine focus totally on Kurt, eyes darting to him periodically, and he stands firm, watching with a practiced cool gaze as Elliot finally lays himself over the bed, head resting on his arms, broad body naked all the way down to where his feet lay dangling off the edge of the bed. 

Kurt nods approvingly, and then begins to undress, one piece at a time, slow and steady. Two pairs of eyes on him, watching every revelation of skin until he’s completely bare, folding up his clothes with his back turned, laying everything carefully on Blaine’s low dresser across from the foot of the bed. Then, completely bare and unashamed, he walks over to the side of the bed Blaine keeps his box on, and roots through it to find a recent addition to its contents. 

It’s leather, and Kurt had originally bought it with Blaine in mind. He’d intended to torture him with it strapped around his cock, forcing him to abstain from orgasm while he’d gotten off himself multiple times. But now he can use it as a tool in just a slightly different situation, and as he wraps it carefully but tightly around his cock and balls, softened with just a touch of lubrication to ease potential chafing, he finds himself aching to see how long he can stand it, how long he can use it for the fulfillment of his sub, how much he can make him take. 

One of these days, he’s going to do to Blaine what he plans to do to Elliot. But for now, he can have a little practice, and make Blaine watch what’s in store for him. 

He turns to Blaine. 

“Nod for green, shrug for yellow, shake for red,” he instructs, and Blaine instantly nods, biting around the gag. 

“Color,” he says, turning to Elliot. 

“Green,” Elliot provides, and Kurt smiles. 

“Good boys.” 

He crawls onto the bed, straddling Elliot’s thighs before bending over, hovering over his back, his lips pecking a light trail from the top of his spine. 

“Mmm,” he says, making sure his voice is loud enough to carry. “Why don’t you turn your head over and tell Blaine how this feels, Elliot?” 

Elliot obeys, sighing as Kurt digs his fingers into the muscles of his back, licking into the dips in his flesh that appear when he tenses and relaxes. 

“Good,” he breathes, head now facing up toward Blaine. “His lips are--warm. Soft. Strong hands,” he says with a laugh, when Kurt digs into his sides. 

“Where do you want my mouth and hands, Elliot?” 

Elliot shivers at the sure tone in his voice, as though Kurt knows _exactly_ where he’s going and the question is a formality. And for all intents and purposes, that’s true--but Elliot can’t be sure of it, and Kurt relishes his anticipation. 

“Lower,” he says. “Please, Master. Lower.” 

“You mean...here?” Kurt slips off the edge of the bed and starts stroking at Elliot’s thighs and calves, digging into the tanned flesh there, and Elliot wriggles. 

“Higher,” he whines, and Kurt inches just a little bit upwards, hands skirting underneath the crease of his ass and thigh, barely touching. Elliot pushes back hopefully. “Higher, Master. Touch my ass.” 

Kurt hums and obliges. 

“Good boy, asking for what you want,” he says encouragingly. He sits over Elliot’s thighs again, hands grasping at his cheeks, spreading them and squeezing them firmly. Elliot arches his back into it, responsive and eager. “Blaine, do good boys get rewards?” 

He raises an eyebrow at Blaine, watching as he heaves for breath and nods frantically, high noises escaping his clenched teeth. He’s hunched over as much as he can, his hips twitching with the need to get friction for his poor cock, still hanging untouched. Kurt licks his lips deliberately. 

“If you’re a good boy, Blaine, I might be persuaded to ease some of your discomfort,” Kurt offers. “But for now, I want you to keep your eyes on me, and try to stay quiet.” 

Blaine nods, swallowing down his noises, and Kurt smiles widely at him. But he offers no words, instead slithering down until he’s half off the bed, awkward but necessary as he spreads Elliot’s legs. He hovers over the bed, and allows one leg to take his weight on the floor, the other bent up to kneel on the bed as he bends over, giving Blaine a nice view of his ass perked up into the air, his cock throbbing hard out of its little leather cage. 

He dives into his work with all eagerness. Elliot’s gorgeous, and so responsive and vocal, and it’s one of Kurt’s biggest turn ons--something he loves very much about Blaine, and something that he appreciates in any sub. And Elliot really doesn’t disappoint. At the first touch of Kurt’s tongue to where he’s spread open between Kurt’s thumbs tugging at the wrinkled skin of his hole, he groans, his voice rough and broken as it rings out wordlessly for several moments. But then, Kurt stiffens his tongue and starts to prod at him in earnest, licking and sucking him loose, and the words leave Elliot in a steady string. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” he gasps. “Master, please, more--fuck me with your tongue, please, _yes--_ ” 

Blaine stays quiet. His beautiful, obedient boy. Kurt looks over periodically, and he can see him shining with sweat and straining in his binds, but he makes no noise aside from the harsh hissing of his breath around the gag, which is dark with his spit. Kurt is so-- _so_ proud, and he makes it a good show for his boy, making Elliot thrash and writhe and beg, palming his own cock when the pressure grows too strong, staring hard at Blaine as he does so, his mouth still working on Elliot’s spit-slick hole, poking and wriggling and stroking and sucking with every trick he knows. 

“Please fuck me,” Elliot finally begs. “Please, please use your cock, I need it, need it to fill me up, fuck me right into the bed, please--” 

“Both of you are so good to me,” Kurt says, working his jaw and smiling at Blaine with his chin shining with saliva, and Blaine’s face is twisted up in serious desperation right now. He looks down at Elliot, who’s turned to peek over his shoulder, and a brief moment passes between them. 

“Please let me,” Elliot begs. “Please, Master, let me suck his cock.” 

Blaine gasps high and hard, and Kurt smiles over at him. 

“Do you want that, my beautiful boy?” he asks. “Want Elliot to give you a little relief?” 

Blaine nods, and Kurt instantly shuffles up the bed, cupping Blaine’s face in his hands. His cheeks are faintly wet, from tears and spit and sweat, and Kurt strokes them clean, kissing the corners of his eyes. 

“You’ve been so good,” he whispers. Then, raising his voice. “Elliot, please come up here?” 

Elliot crawls up, and Kurt lifts Blaine up to a better posture, massaging his skin beneath the ropes, his fingers just able to slip in and give his body some stimulation after being pulled so tight. Elliot nuzzles at Blaine’s thighs, and Blaine bites hard on the gag. 

“No, baby,” Kurt says suddenly. “I want to hear you. And I need you to tell me when you’re too close, okay? This is just for a little feeling, you won’t be coming yet. Okay? Give me a color.” 

He loosens the gag and drops it down to hang loose around Blaine’s neck, and Blaine pants out, “Green, green, please please please sir--” 

Kurt glances down at Elliot, who looks like some intensely sexual cat rubbing and licking at the thin skin of Blaine’s thighs, just next to his heavy balls. 

“Go ahead.” 

Elliot doesn’t play around. In one swallow, he’s got Blaine in the back of his mouth, his throat working and opening, his neck twitching with it, and Blaine’s crying out, almost slumping over again until Kurt catches him and helps hold him up. 

“Oh, yes, how does it feel baby--” 

“God, sir, fuck--so good, _unh_ \--” 

“That’s right, let me hear you,” Kurt urges, and Blaine complies so wonderfully. He doesn’t use as many words as Elliot--the occasional curse or plead is all he needs. The rest are wordless cries and exclamations and high keens, his beautiful face twisted up and desperate as he tries not to look down and watch Elliot sucking him off enthusiastically. 

“Are you getting close, baby?” Kurt coos, stroking Blaine’s hair and letting him rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I can feel you shaking, tell me now--” 

“Y-yeah, close, I’m close--” 

“Elliot, stop.” 

Elliot pulls off and wipes his chin, and Kurt nods back toward the foot of the bed. 

“Back to position,” he says. He turns to Blaine, wiping his face again. “Are you okay, honey?” 

“Yeah,” Blaine rasps. “Yeah, please--just--wanna watch, wanna see--” 

“Want to see what?” 

“Fuck him,” Blaine whines. “Please, fuck him.” 

“ _Yes,_ ” Elliot agrees emphatically, arching his back and offering up his ass for Kurt’s use. Kurt wants to spank it raw, actually, seeing the glint in Elliot’s eye. “Please, Master--” 

“Very well, baby,” Kurt whispers to Blaine, kissing his cheek. “Do you want the gag back on, or can I leave it off? Can I hear you talk about how we look?” 

“Yes,” Blaine agrees, and Kurt takes the gag off completely, dropping it to the side and kissing Blaine sweetly, rubbing his arms as best he can with the rope crossing over them to keep them against his body. 

“My good boy.” 

He leaves the bed, and returns with a condom and a bottle of lube. He slips on the condom, lubes up, and then traces his slick fingers up Elliot’s crack, brushing over his spit-wet rim, still soft and loose like Kurt left it. Elliot’s totally relaxed--in the perfect space to _give_ it to him, just the way Kurt wants to--hard and fast, the first round. After that, he can draw it out. 

“Are you ready?” Kurt asks, slipping two fingers inside him, easing past the resistance and stretching him easily after just the briefest tension. But Elliot is wonderful that way--he’s so easy to give himself up, to just go along with everything that happens. And he knows what’s coming--and his body was half of the reason Kurt chose him, and not any number of other acquaintances from the scene. He’s a friend and a cool guy, but the most important part to the equation is something Kurt is looking forward to immensely. And Elliot is too, judging by the willingness with which he opens up for Kurt. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready,” he breathes. “Fuck me, Master.” 

Almost before Elliot’s done speaking, Kurt spreads him open and sinks into him, replacing his fingers in a smooth plunge. 

“Uhhh, yeah,” Elliot groans. “Do it, come on--” 

Kurt happily obliges. Once he’s fully sheathed, he adjusts his legs, straddling on either side of Elliot’s legs and pushing them together, tightening the grip around his cock. Elliot follows his guiding hands, raising his ass up and pushing his shoulders down, his head perfectly settled down on the bed, his eyes locking right onto Blaine and hazing over as Kurt bends over him, holding him under his chest and up to his shoulders. He thrusts once, slow and easy, to check the fit of their bodies and the comfort of it, and once he’s satisfied, he starts a hard pace, hips pistoning hard as he holds firm on Elliot’s shoulders. 

“Oh, fuck,” Elliot says, mouth dropping open, eyes drifting closed. “Oh, fuck, yes, _fuck_ me--” 

Kurt doesn’t pause. His cock is throbbing and oversensitive, the blood trapped beyond the leather, keeping him heavily tumescent as his balls try to draw up and his nerves scream their protests, their need to reach peak and come. But Kurt won’t, and can’t--he has two beautiful subs to service, and one of them is tense and crying out beneath him, impaled again and again as Kurt’s hips work furiously, the friction sweet as he’s swallowed up with every jerk down. 

Elliot’s quick to reach his climax. Kurt’s pushing his hips right down into the bed, sliding him against the bedsheets, and his cock is trapped under his stomach, surrounded and thrusting between all of that weight with Kurt’s frantic pace. Within just a few minutes, he grips the edge of the bed above his head _hard_ , biting his arm and pushing back with that leverage, his cries hoarse and muffled into his bicep. A few seconds later, he’s lax, limp as Kurt continues to fuck him, high-pitched whines leaving him as he takes it, wriggling with a touch of discomfort. 

But he takes it. And that’s why Kurt decided on him--his refractory period is blessedly short, and after some uncomfortable tension, he starts rocking with Kurt again, moaning loudly. 

“Oh my god, oh my god--” 

Blaine is babbling, and Kurt slows down his movements, rocking slowly, long pulls out and hard pushes in, looking over at his sub with a smile. 

“You wanted to watch me fuck him a few times, right honey?” Kurt asks teasingly, and Blaine almost sobs, writhing and sending a string of precome off the tip of his cock onto the bed between his thighs. 

“So hot,” Elliot pants. “Blanie, watch--he feels so good-- _nnn_ , his cock is--fuck it’s big--” 

Blaine’s eyes widen. He’s never made a big deal about Kurt’s size, hasn’t expressed any particular excitement to take his considerable size, but never nervous about it either. But now he stares at where Kurt disappears inside of Elliot, and Elliot’s arousal at being filled so much seems to seep into him as well. He licks his lips and whimpers, straining toward them, and Kurt pulls slowly from Elliot, letting Blaine watch as Elliot gapes around nothing as he withdraws. 

“No, come back--” 

Kurt lays a hard smack on Elliot’s ass, and Elliot bites back his words, burying his head down into the bed. 

“I think it’s time we showed Blaine a different angle, don’t you?” 

“Yes--yes Master--” 

Kurt pulls back and goes up to Blaine, half-laying back and settling his head back on Blaine’s shoulder, propping himself up against Blaine’s torso and resting his arms over Blaine’s trembling thighs. Blaine’s cock pokes him in the back, leaving a smear, and Kurt turns to nuzzle under Blaine’s jaw. 

“Elliot, face the footboard. Show Blaine how well I fill you up.” 

Elliot obeys, putting some more lube on Kurt’s cock before straddling him, holding himself up with hands on Kurt’s stretched out legs, his knees bent slightly, sinking back with Kurt’s steadying help to take Kurt to the hilt again before sliding up, holding his weight forward and letting Kurt and Blaine both catch a perfect view of Kurt’s dick disappearing between his cheeks, his rim stretched wide and swollen around its girth. 

Blaine’s breath is heavy and harsh in Kurt’s ear, and he periodically drags his lips over Kurt’s ear and temple, high noises cracking from his throat as Elliot bounces, straining to keep Kurt inside him, never lifting much before he slams back down, hips rocking back and forth as he draws up and down, his whole back undulating in the low light of the bedroom, wide and sweaty and a deep golden color that looks stunning next to Kurt’s pale, flushed skin. 

“Doesn’t he look so good?” Kurt asks quietly, letting Blaine’s cock catch along his spine. 

“Yessss,” Blaine whines. He can’t seem to keep himself in control, heaving breaths into Kurt’s ear. “Yes, so good--want to be him right now--” 

“Oh, baby,” Kurt gasps, thrusting up into Elliot, hands flying down to hold his hips down so he can grind up hard. It’s torture, not being able to come when everything above the knees and below the waist seems to be _burning_ with the need. 

“I’m--uh, gonna come,” Elliot grunts, reaching back and spreading his cheeks for them, and Blaine cries out, pulling his hips back from Kurt and biting down on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt grabs Elliot’s wrists and brings them together, tugging him down and fucking up, and Elliot bows and cries out and sits back hard, bucking and spilling onto Kurt’s thigh. 

“Think you can come one more time for me, Elliot?” Kurt asks, and Elliot peeks back, slumped over and leaning heavily on Kurt’s legs. 

“Y-yeah,” Elliot gasps. “I--I might. I just need--um--” 

“Tell me, sweetie,” he orders, and Elliot slips off of him and kneels next to Blaine. 

“Uh--I need something for my cock,” Elliot says. “I can’t come just from--just from your cock again. Getting kind of numb.” 

“That’s okay,” Kurt encourages. “Blaine--do you think you could help Elliot out?” 

“Yes--yes please--” 

“Um--can you just use--fingers?” Elliot asks. “I’m--I can’t stretch anymore, too big--” 

“Okay, okay,” Kurt says. “Are you sure you can take more? We can stop now--” 

“No,” Elliot insists. “Green. Green green green. One more.” 

Kurt lays him down, and turns to Blaine. 

“I know you wanted to stay tied--do you want to? I can take care of Elliot myself.” 

Blaine looks torn, and Kurt instantly strokes his face. 

“I’ll leave you right here if you want,” Kurt says. “Want to watch me suck him off? Swallow his cock right down?” 

Blaine nods. “Yeah--yeah, I’m sorry, I--” 

“Never apologize,” Kurt says, kissing him. “This is for you, Blaine. Your fantasy. You think you can handle this? I’ll untie you right after.” 

“Yeah, green,” Blaine says, taking a deep breath. “Go ahead. Please, sir.” 

“Okay.” 

Kurt leans down over Elliot, spreading his legs and plunging in one finger after slicking it heavily with more lube. Elliot groans, and Kurt strokes until Elliot thrashes. Once his target is found, he strokes around it, bending down to suck around Elliot’s half-hard cock. 

“Go--go fast,” Elliot says. “I can’t make it if you don’t just do it--” 

“Are you too sensitive?” 

“No, do it. I can take it.” 

Kurt does as he’s asked, sucking hard and pressing a stroke over his prostate. Elliot tenses and shouts, overcome with sensitivity, but Kurt trusts him to know his body. Again, it only takes a few minutes of playing him as hard as possible before Kurt flicks his tongue into Elliot’s slit and tastes a quick spurt of salty come. 

“I’m--I’m done, oh god,” Elliot moans. “Can’t--oh fuck--” 

“Such a good boy,” Kurt says, pulling away from his ass and cock and stroking his neck and shoulders. “Very good boy, thank you so much--” 

“You don’t need to soothe me, okay?” Elliot whispers. “I didn’t--didn’t go under or anything. Just--take care of your boy.” 

“Okay. Thanks for all this--and if you wanna stick around--” 

“I’ll watch for a bit,” Elliot says. “Recover a little. Use your shower, raid your fridge. You owe me dinner, too.” 

Kurt laughs and kisses Elliot’s temple softly. 

“Anytime,” he says. “Use whatever you want--and if you need me, just let me know--” 

“Go be Blaine’s Dom,” Elliot urges. “I can take care of myself, I’ll let you know if I can’t.” 

He slips from the bed and hobbles to the chair in the corner, sprawling out on it languidly. Kurt laughs again, and turns back to Blaine. 

“Is he--” 

“He’ll be okay,” Kurt says. “He does this all the time, trust me.” 

“I resent that,” Elliot calls, and Kurt snickers before waving him off and turning back to Blaine. 

“If he needs me, he’ll let me know, okay?” Kurt assures. “My job now is to take care of you. What do you need, Blaine?” 

“Untie me,” Blaine says. “Just--need you inside me, please--can you?” 

“I can,” Kurt says. “I can’t say how long I’ll last, but I’ll give you everything I can.” 

He works swiftly to undo the knots and unwind them from Blaine’s body. Once he’s free, Kurt lays him gently out, propping him up with pillows and massaging his poor muscles. Blaine groans through it, relaxing down and down and down until Kurt’s sure he’s on the edge of sleep but for his purpling cock standing turgid above his tight balls. 

“Let me open you up, baby,” Kurt murmurs, grabbing the lube and parting Blaine’s legs, stroking over his hole gently, far different from the treatment Elliot had requested. Blaine allows it, accepts it happily, sighing and offering himself with bared throat and lax limbs. 

“Take off the condom?” Blaine requests, when Kurt is thrusting three fingers loosely, spreading Blaine easily in his relaxed state. “Want to feel you--please?” 

Kurt pulls his fingers free slowly, and he smiles down at Blaine, sudden tightness and tingling in his eyes. This man--god, he’s _everything._ His trust, his generosity, his sweetness. Kurt is so far gone. 

Why has he been fighting this? Fear is the worst reason to keep himself from someone so perfect for him, like they were _made_ to love each other. 

“Yes,” Kurt agrees. “Yes, Blaine.” 

He pulls the condom free and tosses it aside. He’ll clean it all up later. Nothing matters now but Blaine beneath him, spread and wanting. 

“Are you ready?” Kurt asks, lubing himself and laying between Blaine’s legs, drawing the head of his cock in short stripes along Blaine’s perineum, following the tight little seam there with his aching slit. “I’m big, I don’t know--” 

“I’m not worried,” Blaine whispers, stroking Kurt’s face with weak hands. “I trust you to take care of me.” 

Kurt kisses him deeply, and when Blaine’s arms wrap around his shoulders, he pushes in. 

Blaine grunts as Kurt breaches the rings of muscle, one and then the next. His eyes close tightly, and Kurt strokes his thighs and kisses him again. 

“Relax baby,” he says. “Relax, you can take me.” 

“So--so much--more than I thought--” 

“I know, I’m sorry--” 

“No, s’good,” Blaine pants. “God, Kurt, it’s so good, please--” 

Kurt slides further, and Blaine gradually opens around him, rocking in little movements until Kurt settles inside him. Here, he lets out a little cry, fingernails digging into Kurt’s shoulders. 

“Just--just hold on a sec,” he says, voice tight. Kurt hushes him and nods, kissing every inch his lips can reach, hands stroking over Blaine’s trembling thighs, drawing sweat along the twitching muscles, the softest caress. As long as Blaine needs--any amount of time, Kurt will wait. 

After a long moment, Blaine opens his eyes and looks up at Kurt, tears quivering on the edge of his eyelids. 

“Are you okay, Blaine--” 

“I’m great,” he quavers. “I’m--Kurt, I’m so good, you have no idea--” 

Worried, Kurt says, “Tell me.” 

Blaine laughs, wiping his tears away, and he shakes his head. 

“I just--this is always a big deal to me,” he says. “I’ve done it before, but I’ve always waited til it meant something. Wanted it to mean something--not just another thing to do, you know?” 

“I know, baby--” 

“And it does mean something,” Blaine whispers. “It means everything, Kurt. Feeling you like this, letting you in. I just--I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have someone like you, and here you are, and you’re just--you’re _everywhere_ , inside me--” 

“Blaine--” 

“I’m just--so full,” he giggles, kissing Kurt sweetly. “I feel like you’re taking over everything--I’ll never stop feeling you like this, and I just looked up, and all I could think was, _finally._ I finally feel like I just--belong to you, Kurt. The way you’re looking at me, and how hard you’re trying to make this good--you’re everything I’ve ever wanted--” 

Kurt’s a fucking idiot, how could he ever try to keep away from someone so beautiful, someone just for him-- 

“I love you,” he gasps out, and out of his control, his hips thrust just the tiniest bit. Blaine gasps and returns the movement, and before either of them can question it they’re moving together, barely parting, struggling with each other to stay close and whisper their breaths between them, only them. “Love you, Blaine, for so long--” 

“Love you too,” Blaine says, hitch in his voice, face drawing up, tears leaking from his eyes. “Was so worried you didn’t feel the same, Kurt--” 

“I’m so sorry I ever made you think otherwise,” Kurt replies, kissing him. “I was an idiot, I was scared and stupid and I love you so much--” 

“ _Kurt_ \--” 

Words fail. They clutch and move and cling and breathe, inhale exhale inhale exhale to and from each other’s lips, sharing everything their bodies can handle. There are no words in this place, no expression but the give and take of their bodies, Kurt opening Blaine so wide around him, Blaine whimpering and sobbing and _taking_ it, babbling nonsense, lifting his legs around Kurt’s waist and pulling him in, in, in. 

Kurt can barely catch his breath. Blaine is sweating and biting his lips, holding back so hard, and he can barely last any longer himself. He _hurts_ with the need to come, and he bends down to suck a mark into Blaine’s collarbone. 

“Need to come,” Kurt says. “Tell me what you need, what--” 

“Just--just tilt up a little--” 

Kurt does as requested, adjusting a few times before Blaine scrabbles at his back, leaving sharp lines of pain behind that have him arching into his thrusts. 

“Yes, there, right there, don’t stop--” 

Kurt cries out, sharp and staccato with his desperate need to catch his breath, his inability to do more than fuck Blaine and let his body do the work, his mind swirling into nothingness, a vortex of sensation and pleasure as Blaine shouts his name, stretching his legs up and pumping his ass up to meet Kurt’s hips, tossing his head and digging his fingers in hard, clutching too much, too _much_ \-- 

“Come, Blaine, please--” 

“Keep going, keep going, don’t stop--fuck, Kurt, _fuckfuckfuck_ \--” 

Blaine _screams_ , a broken wail, and shoots several long ropes of white up his stomach, _painting_ him, and Kurt fumbles down around his cock, unsnapping the leather and pulling it free roughly. Two more thrusts and he seizes, the muscles in his stomach and back and thighs spasming wildly as he comes hard into Blaine’s ass, grinding deep and making uncontrolled noises into Blaine’s neck. 

Blaine is totally gone. Drifting, eyes fluttering under closed lids, eyelashes wet and sticking together, mouth open and drawing in deep, gasping breaths that slow with every second. Kurt doesn’t move--lets Blaine hold onto him, lets himself grow soft inside, holds himself up just enough to keep his full weight from Blaine, enough to keep him totally in contact, skin to skin, sweat to sweart, heartbeat to heartbeat. 

Elliot’s gone. Probably has been. The door’s closed--the room is empty but for them. Kurt thinks his heart might have filled all the free space available, hammering hard and needy in his chest. 

“Love you.” 

Kurt pulls free from Blaine-- _falls_ free, slipping easily from him--and kisses him, letting Blaine turn into him as he settles on the bed. 

“I love you too,” Kurt hums, holding Blaine close. 

Blaine smiles up at him. 

“Let’s make a contract,” he suggests, so easily asking for a commitment that Kurt would be so terrified to want to give. If only it weren’t this man, his missing half. He’ll fall into the cliches and the fairytales and he’ll let himself believe--because he can’t deny it anymore. Not after what they just shared. 

“Okay,” Kurt says. “We’ll pick out a collar tomorrow. Something fit for a fairytale prince,” he adds facetiously. 

Blaine grins and buries himself in Kurt’s arms, and it settles into Kurt. He made the right choice. 

And then all of a sudden, Blaine laughs. 

“I wonder how many fairytales end with a BDSM contract.” 

Kurt laughs, but he doesn’t really care. Their fairytale ends that way. That’s all he needs.


End file.
